


cold hands and warm smiles

by holmy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thinking abt the adokogas at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmy/pseuds/holmy
Summary: The perpetrator stood a little ways away, grinning ear to ear with a challenging look in his eyes. "Don't just stand there, dumbass!" Koga jeered. "Fight me back!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> uuu im gay and mash

"Oi, Adonis!"

A moment after Adonis heard Koga's rough voice from behind him, something cold and wet pummeled him in the back. He turned, puzzled - had he done something wrong? - and fruitlessly tried to look at where he'd been hit. Snow?

The perpetrator stood a little ways away, grinning ear to ear with a challenging look in his eyes. "Don't just stand there, dumbass!" Koga jeered. "Fight me back!"

Adonis smiled. He'd be late to come home, but he'd entertain Koga's antics as long as that goofy grin was egging him on. It wasn't as if he was a bad shot, either. Adonis leaned down and began to form his own snowball in his bare hands. It almost seemed to burn in his hands, sending pain signals all pointing to STOP coursing through his head, but Adonis was determined.

Koga had already taken a defensive stance and was backing away, his next weapon already prepared. His movements were a little stiff as he was bundled up head to toe - Adonis had heard him complaining to Rei about the cold earlier that week - but nevertheless he continued his retreat, eyes locked on the snowball forming in Adonis's hands.

"I don't want to hurt you," Adonis warned.

Koga scoffed. "Fat chance! This proud wolf won't be harmed by a lousy little snowball!" He spat in the other direction as if to make a point. 

Having said his disclaimer, Adonis advanced a couple paces, arm poised for attack. He launched it towards Koga's back, near the same place he'd been hit before. Koga dodged to one side, but wasn't fast enough and instead recieved the brunt of the snowball in his side.

He winced, and Adonis winced with him, thinking he'd been too rough, but when Koga turned to meet his gaze again he seemed impressed rather than full of contempt. "Not bad. I'll get you back though."

They probably looked like children half their age, tracking their winter boots in the snow and lobbing balls of it at each other. Adonis undid most of the progress of his walk by keeping pace with Koga. The frosty air was not kind to their ears and noses, turning them bright pink. But Koga showed no sign of giving in, and Adonis was willing to continue as long as he could hear Koga laughing proudly whenever he landed his hit.

Adonis felt a vibrating in his pocket - most likely his sisters wondering where he was - but for the first time in years decided to ignore the call. It could wait. It was fine. Even though his hands were going numb, Adonis kneeled again to gather up his next snowball.

"You givin' up?"

"I'm just reminding myself not to get carried away." Adonis found himself being uncharacteristically confident around Koga most of the time. He figured some of his arrogance must have rubbed off on him.

"That's lame! Give me your best shot, or else it's not worth fightin'."

Adonis nodded and lobbed another projectile towards Koga. In his excitement, he'd miscalculated the landing point and ended up nailing the smaller gray-haired boy in the neck.

Koga cursed colorfully and staggered back. Pinpricks of worry started to poke at Adonis's chest as he watched Koga struggle to get off his scarf. Adonis dropped his next snowball and rushed over, concern furrowing his eyebrows. "What happened?"

"You got snow down my shirt, asshole. Oh my god, that's cold. Fuck." Koga squirmed in a vain effort to loosen the snow from the inside of his jacket.

Adonis looked around, unsure of how to help. "Oogami, I should probably go h-"

His sentence was cut short by a fistful of snow meeting his face.

Koga broke out into hysterical laughter. "That's what you get. You should see your face right now!" He clutched his stomach, shaking from laughter and loosening some of the remaining snow from his shoulders.

Adonis blinked snowflakes from his eyelashes. "I let my guard down."

He couldn't help but giggle too, the both of them feeling like idiots laughing over a snowball fight in the middle of the sidewalk. Their breath came as puffs of steam in the chilly air, the only warmth they shared. 

When their laughter subsided, Adonis felt his phone vibrate again. He could only imagine what his sisters were reprimanding him about now: _Where are you?! We'll eat your dinner if you're late again!_ "I really should go, Oogami. My family is waiting."

"I gotta feed Leon too. I'm not keen on freezing my ass off any longer. Let's go."

"Let's?"

"Let's go walk home together."

Adonis stared at him.

"Don't get any ideas," Koga growled. "It's because it's fucking cold. It's warmer when there's two people."

"Of course."

"I'm just using you as a human shield against the wind, okay? That's all."

"That's all."

"Yeah."

It was definitely just for warmth's sake when Koga's hand grabbed Adonis's halfway through. Definitely just for warmth's sake when they huddled at the stop signs waiting for the light to turn green.

Definitely just for warmth's sake when Koga gave him a chaste kiss just before they parted ways in front of Adonis's doorway, and then proceded to trudge off in the direction of his own home with his cheeks redder than before, leaving Adonis shocked with a chorus of sisterly coos in the background. 


End file.
